custombarneyfandomcom-20200215-history
Barney's 4 Seasons Of Fun!
Barney's 4 Seasons of Fun! is a clip show and a custom Barney Home Video for Season 3 released in September 16, 1996. Plot Barney, Baby Bop, BJ and the kids learn about 4 seasons in one day. Along the way, they remember fun times from Season 1 episodes and Backyard Gang episodes Cast *Barney (Voice: Bob West / Body: David Joyner) *Baby Bop (Voice: Julie Johnson / Body: Jeff Ayers) *BJ (Voice: Patty Wirtz / Body: Jeff Brooks) *Carlos (Corey Lopez) *Tosha (Hope Cervantes) *Kim (Erica Rhodes) *Jason (Kurt Dykhuizen) Series Cast *Michael (Brian Eppes) *Min (Pia Manalo) *Shawn (John David Bennett II) *Luci (Leah Goloria) *Tina (Jessica Zucha) *Kathy (Lauren King) *Amy (Becky Swonke) *Derek (Rickety Carter) *Adam (Alexander Jhin) *Jason (Salim Grant)﻿ Songs #Barney Theme Song #Look Through the Window #Four Seasons Day (Taken from: Four Seasons Day) #Growing (Taken from: Happy Birthday, Barney!) #Up on the Housetop (Taken from: Waiting for Santa) #Jingle Bells (Taken from: Waiting for Santa) #Winter's Wonderful (Taken from: Waiting for Santa) #This is the Way We Walk the Beach (Taken from: A Day at the Beach) #Are You Hungry? (Taken from: A Day at the Beach) #Peanut Butter (Taken from: A Day at the Beach) #Taking Turns (Taken from: Caring Means Sharing) #Go Round and Round the Village (Taken from Barney's Magical Musical Adventure) #If All the Raindrops (Taken from: What's That Shadow?) #Rain Meledy: Little Drops of Water Rain, Rain Go Away and It's Raining, It's Pouring (Taken from: Four Seasons Day) #If It Never Ever Rained Again (Taken from: Four Seasons Day) #I Love You ﻿ Clips During the Intro #Michael, Tina, Luci, Derek, Shawn, Min and Kathy arriving at the playground and the Season 1 Barney doll in the swing coming to life and the kids hugging Barney (from Season 1) # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # ﻿ Notes﻿ *Barney has his Season 3 voice and 1994-1997 costume. *Baby Bop has her Season 3 voice and 1996-1997 costume. *BJ has his Season 3 voice and 1996-1997 costume. *The musical arrangments and background music are used in this video were also used in "Barney's 1-2-3-4 Seasons". *The Barney costume from this episode was also used in "Barney's Talent Show". *This group (Carlos, Tosha, Kim and Jason) also appeared in "Barney's Sense-Sational Day" *The Barney voice used in this video was also used in "Barney's 1-2-3-4 Seasons". *This is the fourteenth time Barney isn't seen coming to life, instead, he is seen looking at a book of 4 seasons. *This is the thirteenth time Barney does not turn back to a doll, instead, after Baby Bop and BJ say "Bye" to Barney, then they leave and dissapear, and the kids say "Bye" to Barney and then leave and walk out to the door fence, Barney says "I hope you had lots of fun today. And you always learn about 4 seasons. What was my favorite season? I like them all. Thanks for coming to see us today. And remember, I love you. Bye-bye!" Then, it fades to the end credits. *The translations to the clips are the same from Barney Safety. *Third clip show to have kids. The Barney Safety. Category:Barney and Friends Season 3 Category:1996 episodes Category:Barney Clip Show